


遛狗后序PWP

by isdreamsilly



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isdreamsilly/pseuds/isdreamsilly
Summary: 看国务卿女士莫名其妙萌上出场只有几集的MikeB和小秘书布莱克这对冷cp，情节设定为两人是秘密情人关系，时间为MikeB帮国务卿工作时候，要求布莱克帮他照看他的爱犬，被布莱克当众拒绝之后。无剧情，基本纯肉。原谅我比较懒，姓名一个中文一个英文，此文写在很久之前懒得改了。





	

“居然敢当众拒绝我的要求？”MikeＢ一脸不善冲着刚回到家的布莱克吼，右手提着黑色皮革项圈和皮鞭含蓄地阐明了他的真实意图。  
布莱克有点脚软，刚刚结束国务院一天的高强度工作不知道自己能不能经受住这个控制狂的报复，想到一会会被怎样对待，皮鞋里的脚趾都蜷曲起来，理智告诉他应该拒绝“别像个孩子，Mike，我不是你的雇员，没有帮你看狗的义务。”  
虽然布莱克还是保持着一张扑克脸，不过他放大的瞳孔和变得急促的呼吸泄露了他的期待和紧张。  
阅人无数的MikeB又岂会看不出，用狠辣的眼神死盯着他命令道：“脱光！”  
布莱克不知道该夺门而逃还是大骂他一顿，咬着嘴唇僵立在客厅中间，Ｍｉｋｅ用炙热的眼神舔舐他全身，舒舒服服地坐到他面前的沙发上准备享受一场脱衣秀。  
犹豫了大约半分钟，认命的布莱克放下公文包，解开纤细腰身上的腰带，松开那件卡其色外套，露出里面穿的ｐｒａｄａ西服套装。  
Ｍｉｋｅ皱了皱眉“为什么不穿我送给你的那几套？”他一向只穿高级定制，上次做新衣的时候顺便给布莱克也做了几套，却从没见他穿过。  
布莱克心里翻了个白眼，那些西服式样和布料完全相同只是尺寸不同，穿了不就向全世界宣布他们有一腿吗？为了避免他发飙，布莱克急忙脱光只剩下一条黑色内裤，讨好地跪在他面前，准备自己戴上项圈。  
“别急，小秘书”MikeB用皮鞭轻轻抽了他的手背一记，挑起他白净的下巴看着他永远写满无辜的晶亮眼睛：“我说的是脱光！”  
布莱克咽了口口水，今晚会被操坏的，扭捏地脱掉内裤，红着脸不敢动。  
MikeB终于有些愉悦了，站起来走到他身后，把他上半身推倒在沙发上，摆成自己最喜欢的姿势——双手被领带反绑在背后，细腰反弓，雪白圆润的屁股高高翘起，大腿最大限度分开，露出粉色的小穴以及没有一丝毛发的阴囊和性器。  
“我明天还要上班。”布莱克烧红了脸回头提醒他。  
“嘘，我会记得帮你请假。”MikeB给他戴上项圈，扣紧到呼吸稍有困难的程度，拉住银色锁链迫使他抬起上半身。  
“啊！”小秘书发出痛苦又快乐的呻吟，黑色皮鞭沿着他的脖子，脊柱一路往下陷入深深的臀沟之中，在穴口徘徊了一会，然后猝不及防地打在他性器根部。  
“呜”布莱克浑身颤抖，屁股扭动想躲开甜蜜又痛苦的鞭打，粉色性器上显出一道细细的红痕，凌虐又美艳，龟头吐出少量透明的液体，接连几鞭又落在屁股，性器和阴囊以及大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤上，叫声越发甜腻，小穴急促地收缩着想要含住什么东西，浑身都泛起性感的粉红色，无暇的肌肤渗出细密的汗珠，屁股扭得浪荡不堪，大腿收紧又张开，脚趾蜷曲在地毯上，美得惊心动魄。  
“good boy"MikeB 赞叹道，解开西裤拉链，粗大的性器早已蓄势待发，大手捞起他瘫软的细腰，舔舐每一道鞭痕，让小他几岁的男人发出崩溃般的呻吟和求饶“不要啊，别舔了，啊啊啊”  
年长男人用双手拇指拉开他已经有点湿漉漉的穴口，用滚烫的舌尖舔弄他内部鲜红的肠肉，刺激他分泌更多肠液，借着手指的力量舔到更深的地方。布莱克哭叫着，想逃离却被禁锢着动弹不得，只能听话地放松小穴，直到可以容纳年长男人的三根手指，借着肠液的润滑，手指和舌头抽插地越来越快，重重地戳在他前列腺上，没几下前面就在没被触碰的情况下射精了，白色的精液在黑色真皮沙发上分外明显。  
布莱克大口喘息，知道身后的男人还没满足，自己的小穴也没有满足，里面还在不断绞紧收缩，包裹着男人的手指。  
MikeB解开他手上的领带，拖着他的手抓住自己红肿的屁股“自己拉开求我插进去！”  
呜好羞耻！情人的恶趣味总是让他又爱又恨，知道自己不听话会被操得很惨，听话地话也会被操得很惨，布莱克勉力翘起屁股，修长的手指抓住自己丰满红肿的臀肉往两边拉开，很好地露出饥渴的小穴和湿的一塌糊涂的性器和阴囊，小声道“please ——f——fuck my——asshole！”啊，粗长红热的性器对准他湿透的小洞，凶狠地长驱直入，贯穿他愈发淫荡敏感的身子，不等他适应，就高速抽插进来。  
被异物贯穿填满的感觉总是好的过分诡异，也许是他太淫荡了吧，小穴很快就适应了他的节奏，听话地裹紧他的大肉棒，吸允蠕动分泌更多透明肠液，扭动屁股主动迎合他的操干。  
“这么喜欢被男人操屁眼啊，骚货”MikeB做爱的时候喜欢讲粗口“屁股扭得这么浪，真饥渴，里面吸得好紧，嗯？想夹坏我的肉棒吗？放松，放松！”他抓紧小情人的臀肉往两边分开，却感觉到里面吸得更紧了，“荡妇，”他高高举起手掌狠狠落在他鲜嫩的屁股上，啪啪声淫靡地可怕。  
“不要打，啊 Mike，啊，饶了我！”布莱克满脸泪痕，视线都模糊了，硬邦邦的性器叫嚣着要释放，却没有手去抚慰，只能摩擦着沙发，屁股里面滚烫的硬物不时击中前列腺却不停留，让他想靠后面射精也做不到。  
夜色中的落地玻璃清晰地映出交欢的两人，MikeB西装革履，只解开了裤子拉链，而布莱克浑身赤裸趴在沙发上，Mike紧紧拉着他脖子上的锁链，迫使他抬起上半身，屁股紧贴着Mike的大家伙，粗大的阳具全部拔出再狠狠插到底。  
“呜，求你 ，让我射！”布莱克泪流满面哭叫求饶，雪白的肉体扭动迎合，只求快点射出来。  
“下次 还敢当众给我难堪吗？”Mike放开锁链，任由他瘫软到沙发上，冰凉的皮革刺激火热的肌肤，浑身都哆嗦起来，逼得小情人的前面吐出更多透明的液体。  
“我没有 啊 啊 ”布莱克倔强地否认“我只是就事论事!"  
Mike把他翻过来，推高他修长的双腿到肩膀两侧，贪婪地欣赏他被操到不行的模样，浑身潮红，乳尖还没触碰已经红肿挺立，小腹上沾满亮晶晶的前液，高高挺立的阴茎还在不断哭泣，鼓鼓的阴囊下方的小穴被操开，边缘和内部都有些红肿，沾满淫靡的液体，在他视线下一张一合发出诱人的邀请。  
Mike捡起那细细的锁链一圈一圈缠绕到布莱克的阴茎上面，阻止他射精。  
“不 ！”布莱克尖叫起来，眼泪从红红的眼角滑落，被绑住的双手下移想要解开那锁链。  
Mike岂会让他得逞，单手就抓住他不安分的双手警告“不准反抗，不然你这周都别想去上班。”  
想起上一次Mike失控那次，连续囚禁和侵犯他足足七天，除了吃饭排泄和睡觉，就是不停的性爱，不断的高潮，射到连尿也射不出，尿道和肠道都被玩弄地无法闭合，事后失禁了足足三天才恢复，他不想再次唤出MikeB最阴暗的那一面，虽然那七天既是地狱也是天堂，有时候仅仅想起其中一两个片段，身体就火热发烫到不行。  
知道小情人在想什么，好看的蓝眼睛瞳孔放大，呼吸愈发急促，被绑住的阴茎头部渗出一丝乳白色的精液，小穴急剧收缩，挤出润滑液肠液的混合物，达到了一次干高潮。简直让人想吃了他，Mike粗大的阳物再次干进布莱克的穴内，托着他的屁股站起来，一边抽插，一边走到落地窗前。  
还在干高潮又痛苦又销魂的快感余韵里浮沉的布莱克话都说不出，屁股里的肉棒好想要把他顶穿一样。  
Mike把他压到冰冷的玻璃上，大掌托住和揉捏充满弹性的臀肉，指尖不时擦过敏感至极的穴口，肉棒噗呲噗呲随心所欲地操弄，前方涨成紫红色的肉棒上的锁链撞到玻璃上发出清脆的声音，简直太完美了。  
布莱克好不容易找回自己的舌头，舔舐自己干燥的嘴唇，浑身都在流汗，小穴内的前列腺不停地被顶到，肠道被摩擦地每一寸都酥麻湿软，小腹和大腿内侧不停抽搐着，眼看就要再一次在无法射精的情况下达到前列腺高潮，恶趣味的爱人停下动作，凑近他的脸逼问“知道自己该说什么吗？”  
MikeB体力和控制力都是一流，在床上是个不折不扣的暴君。  
布莱克极度想要射精，可是尿道被锁链缠紧，不能射精真是生不如死，而后穴却被操得快融化的舒服，冰火两重天，知道自己斗不过他的手段，只好乖乖认错“我 错 啊 啊啊啊 我错了，我错了，啊，再也 啊 再也不敢了啊 让我射 求求你，主人，让我 啊 射 啊啊啊”  
体内的怪物像要干穿他一样急速抽动起来，终于在被干到前列腺高潮的同时，阴茎上的束缚被取下，布莱克剧烈颤抖着喷出大量乳白色的精液，弄脏了面前的大片玻璃。  
他终于可以大口喘息，浑身酥软，眼神涣散。Mike喜欢看他被操到失神的模样，舍不得把肉棒拔出来，浅浅地在他体内滑动。  
肉穴还在收缩，知道那又粗又长又硬的东西还没有射精 回过神来的布莱克勾上他的脖子，羞耻地说“回房再做，好吗？”  
Mike维持自己肉棒被火热肠道含着的姿势抱他上楼，途中免不了擦枪走火，把他按在楼梯上就地正法，直操得小情人哭叫着尿了一楼梯才罢休。


End file.
